Out of Character
Tai Chi Wu is a dragonoid and can only be used by a dragonoid! Season: 2 Episode: 12 Primary English Air Date: April 28 2012 Secondary English Air Date: February 12 2018 Plot After the Tigeroids manage to escape the Lukedrake, they receive a call from their base, signaling that it is under attack. However, the Tigeroid Airships won't be able to make it back to the unprotected base, even at maximum speed. However, Tori uses his "fast" Tai Chi card on the Chasers' Airship, allowing it to move way ahead of the other Airships. However, it is too late, since the Dragonoids Jakata and Dag have already entered the base, and began attacking, while moving directly towards the base's Character chamber. When the Tai Chi Chasers finally get to the secret Tigeroid base, Tori passes out from using his fast card too many times, and the Tigeroid airship is attacked by Terra and Lita. The Tigeroid Airship crashes from the loss of its main engine, which prevents them from getting to the Tigeroid base. Sena and Donha stay behind to deal with Terra and Lita, while Finn and Rai head to the base. Meanwhile, Komorka manages to stall Jakata and Dag, by trapping them with the Ahm "darkness" card. However, when Hannah shows up, Jakata manages to capture them, which forces Komorka to release the Dragonoids from her Darkness card, and bring them to the Character Chamber. When Jakata notices the chamber is empty, he demands to know where Komorka hid them, until he finds the Tai Chi Characters disguised, as Hannah's bow tie, which they manage to steal. At that time, Rai comes into the room and fights Jakata, while Dag escapes with the Tai Chi Characters, without notice. Rai manages to injure Jakata severely, before chasing after Dag. Outside the base, Sena and Donha manage to defeat Terra and Lita, reverting them into dolls. Back inside the base, Finn is fighting the Dragonoid robots when he sees Dag fly by, taking the robots with him. Rai uses the woo/wing card to give chase after Dag, even though Komorka warns him not to. As Rai leaves, Jakata escapes in a bad condition, and vows that the fight isn't over yet. Rai manages to get past the Dragonoid robots, and confronts General Mishka himelf. Mishka uses the Yi "Movement" card to evade Rai's attacks, and then tells Rai the will fight him another time. Unfortunately, the Dragonoids manage to get away. Later, General Mishka defeats Dag (which reverts him into a doll), when he does not immediately give Mishka the Tigeroids' Tai Chi Characters. Mishka then laughs, saying that he now has both the Dragonoids' and the Tigeroid's Characters, which makes him close to becoming the Tai Chi King. Back at the Tigeroid base, Rai is placed under arrest, due to an accusation of being a Dragonoid spy, as the Tigeroids have observed Rai using the "Wing" card, which is a Dragonoid card which only a Dragonoid should be able to use. Category:Episodes Category:General Mishka's Threat